Far Away
by VIOSgetz
Summary: Republish. Se7Min./ Se7en, Shim Changmin, Cho Kyuhyun./"Changminnie-ah, bisakah kau lebih agresif dengan hanya berkenalan? Sekurang-kurangnya jika kita telah lulus kau tidak akan menyesal dengan first love-mu."/"... tidak tertarik dengan perempuan bukan berarti dia Gay."/ Warning: 1shoot, BoysLoved, OOC, Klise Story, Based on Reality of my life. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ JUST SKIP.


**Far Away **

**DON'T LIKE ? EXIT PLEASE  
**

**Disclaimer : SMEnt, YGEnt**

**Pairing : se7min**

**(Se7en x Shim Changmin)**

**Other : Cho Kyuhyun & Kwon Jiyong**

**Genre : Hurt**

**Warning : BL , Shounen-ai, 1shoot**

**A/N : Membosankan, Klise.**

**.**

**.**

Bugh.

"Maaf, telah menabrak Anda." ucap namja tersebut ketika tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang.

"Hmm." jawab sang korban, kemudian pergi begitu saja.

Korban? uhh terlalu berlebihan jika kita menyebut orang tersebut sebagai korban. Tidak ada luka yang serius. Bahkan lecet sekalipun. Karena **Changmin** –namja yang tidak sengaja menabrak, hanya menyenggol bahu 'sang korban'.

'Uh, aku rasa hari ini diawali dengan sesuatu yang tidak baik.' batin Changmin sambil menghela nafas lembut. Lembut? karna ia tidak mau jika hari ini ia akan hilang keberuntungannya.

Hm, namja pecinta mitos huh?!

**VIOS**

"Hi, boy."

"Hn."

"Something wrong?"

"No."

"_wae, _wajahmu mengatakan lain."

"Bisakah kau diam, **Jiyong**-_ssi"_jawab orang tersebut dengan menekankan kata diam dan _ssi _sambil meletakkan tas dan mendudukkan dirinya dibangku kelas.

"Ck. Anda sungguh sopan sekali _uri_ **Se7en**-_ssi._" timpal jiyong dengan maksud menyindir sang _sunbae_ dalam hal umur karena telah ketus terhadapnya .

"Seseorang telah menyentuhku."jawab sang Se7en dengan singkat namun cukup tak jelas.

"Siapa seseorang yang telah menyentuh tubuh _exotic-_mu dengan kejamnya?!"timpal Jiyong dengan maksud menyindir –sekali lagi, tidak lupa dengan rolling eyes yang seolah-olah jengah dengan perkataan orang tersebut .

"Ya! Aku tidak suka disentuh dengan tidak jelas!" jawab sang Se7en dengan emm arogan. Yeah, that's his character .

"Seseorang menyentuh bahuku." lanjut Se7en .

"What the..?! Ohh. C'mon, dia hanya menyengol bahumu dengan tidak sengaja dan kau uring-uringan tidak jelas hanya karena hal tersebut?! Ohh My God."jawab Jiyong karena sifat Se7en yang terlalu angkuh, bahkan raja maupun dewa pun tak akan seangkuh itu hanya karna seseorang menyentuh –menyenggol dengan tidak sengaja. Semua orang-pun pasti akan beranggapan yang sama dengan Jiyong kita yang satu ini .

"..." Se7en menanggapi Jiyong dalam diam namun errr mematikan .

"Alright, forget it." jawab Jiyong karna ia masih ingin membeli pakaian dengan 'harga khusus' di mall uri Se7en. Tidak mau rugi hanya dalam urusan _shopping_ ya? _Shopaholic,_ huh?!

Dan mereka-pun mengakhiri percakapan tersebut, karna masih ingin mendapatkan point untuk kahadiran kelas .

**VIOS**

"**Kyu** ..."

"Hn."

"Kyu..."

"Ya."

"Kyunnie.." panggil orang tersebut lebih halus dengan suffix-ie.

"_Waeyo, Minnie-ya." _jawab lagi orang tersebut masih sibuk dengan _smartphone-_nya yang bermasalah tanpa memandang sang pemanggil –Changmin .

"Aku.. emm menabrak_**nya**_.. Em, maksudku tidak sengaja menyenggolnya dilobi tadi pagi."

"Apakah kau langsung berkenalan dengannya?"

"Tidak."

"Sudah aku duga"

"Mengatakan kata 'maaf' saja kelu. Apalagi berkenalan, bisa-bisa aku jatuh pingsan lalu menjadi _trending topic_ sekolah dengan judul 'CHANGMIN THE GENIUS STUDENT PINGSAN KETIKA BERKENALAN DENGAN SE7EN SEPERTI PEREMPUAN LABIL'. Hell, BIG NO and thanKYU very much." ucap Changmin dengan panjang lebar, err narsis. Oh, jangan lupakan kalimat pendramatisiran tadi beserta penekanan pada kata thankyu.

"Lalu kau ingin bercerita apa? Dari pernyataanmu tadi sepertinya tidak ada yang bisa diceritakan." timpal Kyuhyun dengan lidah tajamnya –err sepertinya tidak terlalu tajam. Emm, maybe. Dan tetap masih sibuk dengan _smartphone_nya.

"Aku suka _parfume_nya." ucap Changmin dengan binar yang berlebihan.

Hening

Hening

40%

79%

98%

Dan sang sahabat JS-pun hampir saja menjatuhkan sang handphone tersayang pada loading ke 100% jika tidak mengingat _hanphone_ yang dibeli dengan harga selangit 2 tahun lalu dan sekarang _hang _karna terlalu banyak bermain game, jangan lupakan jika warranty hanphone tersebut telah _expired. _

Dan sebagai gantinya –

PLAKKK

PLAKKK

PLAKKK

Sang pecinta game menggeplak(?) kepala sang teman dengan tidak elitnya di cafetaria sekolah tercinta mereka. Ditambah puluhan mata memandang mereka dengan pandangan rukun-sekali-mereka dengan maksud tertentu tentunya .

**VIOS**

"_Kajja_, ke _canteen_!" ajak Jiyoung pada Se7en

"Hm." jawab Se7en sambil melangkahkan kakinya bersama Jiyoung.

Mereka berjalan diam hingga ke cafetaria tanpa melirik ke kanan maupun kiri, hanya mata lurus kedepan. Bermaksud ber-_cool, eoh_?

TIDAK

Karna jika mereka melihat ke kanan maupun kiri mereka hanya akan mengakibatkan teriakan gadis labil, alasan utama adalah ketika mereka melihat mereka –gadis labil, para gadis-gadis tersebut akan salahpaham dengan pengartian 'lirikan' tersebut dengan "Se7en dan Jiyong melihatku karna mereka tertarik terhadapku" ucap mereka –gadis labil.

Tak taukah kalian jika idola kalian tidak tertarik dengan gender "women" "ladys" or etc., meskipun _eomma_ mereka bergender sama dengan Anda semua.

Se7en menghentikan langkahnya, sontak hal tersebut mengundang pertanyaan Jiyoung.

"_Waeyo hyung?"_

"_..." _Se7en diam, namun dagunya menunjuk seorang namja yang sedang digeplak(?) oleh namja yang duduk didepan namja tersebut –korban penggeplakkan(?).

**.**

**.**

"Ya Kyu! Kenapa berbuat seenak jidat yoochun(?)!"

"Saya hanya membenarkan letak otak Anda, **Shim Changmin**-_ssi._"

"Terima kasih atas pembenaran otak saya secara free dan mengesankan, **Cho Kyuhyun**-_ssi._" timpal Changmin dengan menekankan kalimat free dan mengesankan yang bermaksud 'menyakitkan'.

"Kau sudah menjadi bodoh Changmin." timpal balik Kyuhyun dengan dengusan yang memang tidak menyenangkan.

"Ya, aku tahu." jawab Changmin dengan lirih.

"Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini? Kau hanya perlu berkenalan dan berteman dengannya. Apakah itu sangat susah? Jika iya, bukankah aku selalu menawarkan bantuan terhadapmu? Tapi apa? Kau selalu menolak tanpa mampu melakukan apapun dan hanya mampu melihatnya dari jauh. Kau idiot!" geram kyuhyun .

Ya, selama ini Kyuhyun adalah sahabat yang baik dari JS (Junior High School). Ia dan Changmin memiliki hubungan yang baik. Entah itu saling bersilat lidah masing-masing dengan tajamnya, pukul-pukulan kecil, tendang-tendangan ketika bermain game, tapi itu semua karna mereka saling mengerti. Jadi mereka tidak akan salahpaham dengan hal-hal seperti itu.

Bahkan mereka saling mengetahui masalah pribadi hingga keluarga. Tidak ada rahasia diantara mereka, karena sepintar apapun mereka menyembunyikannya, pasti akan ketauan karena tingkat kepekaan mereka .

"Changminnie, kau menyukainya kan?"Kyuhyun bertanya dengan halus.

"..." Changmin tak menjawab namun dia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Apa yang membuatmu tidak berani dan menjadi pengecut seperti ini? Bagaimanapun kau adalah seorang lelaki. Bahkan kau menjadi orang bodoh hanya karena dia." tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada mirisnya .

"_Mollayo_ Kyunnie." lirih Changmin.

**VIOS**

"Oh, mereka Kyuhyun dan Changmin namanya. Wae? Mereka membuat masalah denganmu?"tanya Jiyong ketika Se7en menunjuk arah dagunya tadi .

"So, kau mengenal mereka?" tanya balik Se7en .

"Ya! Aku bertanya padamu kenapa kau balik bertanya huh. Shim Changmin, orang yang digeplak(?) Cho Kyuhyun" Jiyong menjawab pertanyaan Se7en sambil mendengus.

"Shim Changmin, orang yang telah menyentuhku."

Jiyong hanya mengerutkan alisnya mendengar ucapan Se7en kemudian dia terkikik.

"Hei boy, seharusnya kau bersyukur bisa 'bersentuhan' dengan sang genius student sekolah kita. Siapa tau, virus kecerdasannya 'menjangkitimu'. Bukankah itu menyenangkan?!"

"Ck. Kau bermaksud menyindirku? Perlu aku mengingatkan, jika aku masuk 20 besar siswa berprestasi." sinis sekaligus bangga Se7en atas keduapuluh besarannya. Hah, Anda benar-benar angkuh Se7en-_ssi. _Bagaimana jika Anda yang menduduki No.1 ?

"Dan aku menduduki 25 besar." bangga balik sang G-Dragon. Ya, bagaimanapun Jiyong juga termasuk golongan murid pintar, namun ia lebih pintar dalam berfashion dan tentunya kepintaran Se7en dan Jiyong belum bisa mengalahkan kegeniusan Changmin dan Kyuhyun. Mungkin suatu hari nanti mereka harus mencoba –berusaha agar menyaingi ChangKyu .

Uh, mereka benar-benar suka bernarsis ria .

"Huh. Kau belikan aku minuman coke sana. Aku sudah bad mood gara-gara dia." perintah Se7en sambil mendengus.

"_Ne~_" terpaksa Jiyong harus menurut, membelikan minuman coke Se7en, sekali lagi shopping dengan 'harga khusus'. Itulah penyebabnya .

Matrealistic, eoh? TIDAK. Jika kau seorang shopaholic seperti Jiyong maka kau akan mengerti maksud dari semuanya .

Bagaimana yang bukan Shopaholic? Cari tau sendiri. # ehh

Dan setelah itu Se7en meninggalkan cafetaria, tanpa mengetahui jika Changmin menatapnya dengan harapan dan juga perasaan yang tidak mampu dijabarkan dengan kata .

**VIOS**

_A week later_

"Hei, Shim Changmin! Sampai kapan kau akan menjadi stalker, huh?!" tanya Kyuhyun dengan dengusan yang jika orang mendengarnya sudah tau jika ia sudah bosan dengan ini semua.

"Kyunnie, jika kau sudah lelah dan bosan kau bisa pulang!" suruh Changmin lembut.

"Minnie-ah, ini sudah 3 tahun kau selalu memperhatikan Se7en tanpa namja itu ketahui. Tidakkah kau lelah Minnie? Apa kau tidak sakit dengan Se7en yang setiap kali jalan dengan namja lain? Ya meskipun hanya jalan, tetap saja Se7en **tidak tertarik dengan perempuan**."

"Entahlah Kyu, aku tidak tau. Semua itu terlalu ambigu untukku. Aku sakit namun kau tau sendiri aku bukanlah siapa-siapa Se7en. Sakitpun tak guna, benarkan? Asalkan aku masih bisa menatapnya itu sudah cukup." jawab Changmin tanpa mengalihkan pemandangaannya dari sang idola yang sedang bermain _badminton_ dengan salah satu _hoobae_nya dari cafe yang terletak di lantai 3 dengan view lapangan badminton.

"Changminnie-ah, bisakah kau lebih agresif dengan hanya berkenalan? Sekurang-kurangnya jika kita telah lulus kau tidak akan menyesal dengan _**first love-**_mu. Minnie-ah, jebbal~. Lagipula, Se7en tidak tertarik dengan perempuan."Pinta Kyuhyun karna merasakan tatapan Changmin yang berharap bahwa yang sedang bermain itu dirinya dan Se7en.

"Kau tidak akan mengerti Kyu bagaimana perasaanku ketika dengan jarak beberapa meter dengannya. Rasanya sungguh tertekan, dan aku tidak tau bagaimana rasanya untuk menjelaskannya padamu. Kau akan mengerti ketika kau mengalaminya suatu hari nanti."

'sungguh perasaan itu antara senang namun sakit'

'rasa itu benar-benar menekanku hingga aku tidak mampu bernafas'

'perasaan itu menyesakkan'

'ya sesak'

'sesak karna aku merasa tak pantas'

'aku merasa rendah'

'bukan status'

'namun rendah karna ketidakberdayaanku'

'ya, aku tidak berdaya untuk meraihnya'

'**meraih sang langit Se7en**'

'karna langit itu terlalu jauh untuk dijangkau'

'_**Se7en is far away**_'

"Changmin.."

"Changmin.."

"Ya! Changminnie kau melamun, _eoh_?"

"_Aniyo_, Kyunnie." jawab Changmin lembut.

"Terus, aku memanggilmu berkali-kali tapi kau tetap bergeming, huh!" dengus Kyuhyun.

"Kyu~" panggil Changmin lembut

"Hmm.."gumam Kyu karena kesal.

"Kyunnie-ah, **tidak tertarik dengan perempuan bukan berarti dia Gay**."

Setelah mengatakan kalimat tersebut Changmin menarik Kyuhyun untuk keluar cafe tanpa memperdulikan kekesalan Kyuhyun.

'**dan aku takkan menyesalinya'**

'**aku yakin, Buddha menyayangiku'**

.

.

'**kau anjing (mean: stalker) yang nakal, MINKU'**

.

**END**

_October, 11.12_

By

**VIOS  
**_**(beta-trans at.h_getz**_**)**

Note:  
Ya, saya tau cerita ini KLISE, bahkan sudah banyak cerita yang seperti ini. Tapi cerita diatas pernah saya rasakan terhadap senior saya.

Hanya saja saya menceritakannya dalam bentuk berbeda dengan style saya. Ya mau bagaimana lagi, namanya juga pribadi minder.  
Ada yang memiliki pengalaman seperti saya ?

Well, terima kasih jika ada yang membaca terlebih ada yang review.

**Far Away** adalah nama **PARFUME**, And pairing se7min diperkenalkan oleh author favorite saya di Indonesia, eL-ch4n.

So, Big thanks for you Girl. I love them.

Hope se7min will be real.

**BIG THANK'S FOR REVIEWERS :  
****Guest AYUnhomin princessmomokawaii G-KRISS**


End file.
